Jueves
by Patrixku
Summary: Ojalá no nos hubiesemos dicho adiós el mismo día que nos conocimos. Song-fic.


Hace 2 días fue 11-M-2009 y no pude conectarme. Quería subir este song-fic dedicado a todas las personas que sufrieron y sufren los daños de esa barbaridad. Fue un día que nunca olvidaremos. La canción es "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

La pareja es Lee y Yakumo porque nunca los han puesto en todos los song-fics de esta canción. Está narrado en primera persona por Yakumo.

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no son míos.

Jueves

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres._

Hay estaba yo, sentada en aquel asiento duro y de plástico. Dirigiéndome a la escuela como todos los días mientras leía una revista de moda.

¿Porqué todas las modelos eran tan guapas?

¿Poqué yo tenía que tener ese cuerpo horroroso, es piel tan pálida y esos ojos tan extraños?

Seguro que si no fuese tan rarita, tal vez te fijarías en mí entre toda la multitud de personas que iban en ese vagón.

Pero…Nunca sería así.

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

_que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita_

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal, se inundan mis pupilas._

La falda…

Aquella falda violeta me había costado una riñonada. Pero, merecía la pena si me la ponía para ti.

Al menos, te llamaría la atención pero cuando vi que bostezabas, empañando el cristal frío de la ventana…No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_, Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista,_

_apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar._

Sin previo aviso, como si te importase el débil gemido de mi llanto, me miraste fijamente.

No sé porque lo hice pero cerré los ojos cuando noté que mis mejillas se tornaban totalmente carmesí.

Dejaste de mirarme. Parecías molesto y avergonzado. Tus ojos eran curiosos y eso hacía que la gente se burlase seguramente.

Me fijé en la estupidez que había cometido, me sentía idiota, tonta.

Al final, descubría que las manos que sujetaban mi carpeta comenzaban a temblar.

_Se pasan los días, de lunes a viernes, _

_como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer,_

_de estación a estación,_

_enfrente tú y yo, va y viene el silencio._

Miré por la ventana, el sol respaldecía por la mañana, dando luz a mi blanca piel.

¡Me habría encantado ser una de las golondrinas de aquel hombre tan famoso! Así, hubiese podido volar y haberme atrevido a hablar contigo.

Las estaciones pasaban rápidamente y tú y yo no hacíamos más que callar.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,_

_pronuncio tu nombre tartamudeando,_

_supongo que piensas que chica más tonta y me quiero morir._

No pude soportarlo más. Yo ya sabía tu nombre. Lo había escuchado otras veces, cuando ibas con un amigo y discutíais de vuestros temas.

Abrí los labios y lo dije: "L-Lee"

Impresionado me miraste y frunciste el ceño. Bajé la mirada. ¡Qué estúpida! ¡No quiero existir más!

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo:_

"_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. _

_Cada mañana, rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"_

Te levantaste del asiento y te pusiste de pie enfrente mió. Tu sonrisa era brillante y acogedora.

Me dijiste. "Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"

¡Podéis imaginaros que cara se me quedó!

"¿Cómo te llamas, bella flor?"

"Yakumo" Fue lo que llegué a responder. Él sonrió e hizo que me levantase. Olía a flores. Era muy reconfortante.

_Y ya estamos llegando mi vida a cambiado, _

_¡Que día especial este 11 de marzo!_

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel, _

_se apaga la luz…_

Sonreía emocionada. Estaba ahí. En la puerta del vagón junto con él, esperando a llegar a la estación y comenzar otra vida.

Me cogió de la mano. Era suave y morena. Yo estaba totalmente roja.

Solo quedaba pasar el túnel y estaríamos allí pero, se apagaron las luces del vagón.

"Vaya, se han fundido los plomos"

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,_

_me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios,_

_dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón._

Me decidí. Estaba enfrente de él.

Le puse las manos en el pecho y a hurtadillas busqué su cara, palpé sus labios y por fin, le bese calidamente.

Noté que sonreía y me decía: "Te quiero"

De pronto, sonaron dos explosiones. La gente comenzó a salir corriendo, gritando.

Noté que me dolía el pecho y vi una herida sangrante. Él también sangraba por la boca. Lee me abrazó tanto, como si temiese que me fuera al habernos conocido.

La vista se me nubló y comencé a cerrar los ojos pero no me fui sin haberme despedido con un último beso.

Ahora, si que estaríamos juntos, para siempre.

**Dedicado a todas las víctimas de la masacre terrorista del 11 de Marzo de 2004.**

**Reviews, gracias. **


End file.
